2016 BATC Season 7 Finals
The 2016 BATC Season 7 Finals will be held at the 2016 Australian Open. The Australian Open will be the fall venue for the BATC finals for the second consecutive year. If Simon Pagenaud qualifies for the final eight, it will be held at Daytona International Speedway. Countries participating The other one: Bulgaria returns for the first time since 2008, after Simon Pagenaud was confirmed; their last appearance was in 2008, after Portugal won DWTS. Bulgaria was supposed to return to the 2013 event but they failed to qualify as Honduras was voted off of DWTS season 15 in week 3 and BATC in season 1 week 7. By the time, Pagenaud was on season seven of BATC. Bosnia and Herzegovina will compete for the fourth consecutive Rolex 24. Beedrill also suggested Will Power for the Rolex 24 since he hasn't competed in any Rolex 24 at Daytona. They had also suggested Montoya and Castroneves; but fans of Salamence win since they didn't appear. ;AFC ;CAF * (Katherine Legge) ;CONCACAF * (Host) ;CONMEBOL * (Jack Hawksworth) * (Tony Kanaan) * (Wildcard) * (Graham Rahal) ;OFC ;UEFA * (Sébastien Bourdais) * (Simon Pagenaud) * (Tristan Vaultier) * (Martin Plowman) * (Mikhail Aleshin) * (Ryan Hunter-Reay) * (Scott Dixon) Season 1 vs. Season 6 On January 13, 2016, while in Detroit, season 1 contestants chose to challenge season 6 for the Rolex 24. ;Season 1 ;Season 6 In the first 12 hours, season 1 took a rapid 4-0 lead with points from Viktor Ahn, Hélio Castroneves, and Generation IV legendaries Dialga and Palkia. Season 6 couldn't rally back; as Salamence earned season 1's fifth point. The second half saw season 6 contestant Tony Kanaan's car falling behind more laps, as season 1's Hélio Castroneves got four points for his season. Season 1 added a point with Salamence getting the bar over Slovakia's car. After that, season 1 was up 10-0, which was the score of Germany vs. Ivory Coast in the World Cup 2015. Apolo Anton Ohno got season 1 another point, as Ryan Hunter-Reay (SVK) stayed less than 10 laps down. Season 1 was up 11-0 after Slovakia got back on the lead lap. In the last two hours, Hélio Castroneves got one point as the defending IndyCar champion Dixon was about 30 laps down to the leader. Another point was added by Sceptile; after Slovakia was back on the lead lap, and then a lap down. Azumarill, Froslass and Sylveon all got one after Scizor's side was down 117 laps. With these five, season 1 was up 17-0. With only 1 hour and 35 minutes left, Salamence gave season 1 another point with the Bosnian side down 43 laps to the leader. With Bosnia down, season 1 was dominating the match with an 18-0 lead. ;Points scorers * Salamence * Hélio Castroneves * Dialga * Palkia * Apolo Anton Ohno * Froslass * Sylveon * Azumarill * Sceptile Trivia *This will likely be one of the only times BATC hosts the finals in the USA. *Generation IV Legendary Pokemon Dialga and Palkia will attend the event due to neither Juan Montoya nor Helio Castroneves competing. *Fans of Leafeon suggested Will Power for the 2016 Rolex 24. This was mainly due to Aerodactyl's shock loss to Cobalion. *Fans of the Eevee evolutions suggested having Helio Castroneves and Juan Pablo Montoya for the Rolex 24, but Castroneves is banned since he is part of the BATC season 1 cast. *All 42 Season one contestants are banned from the season seven finale after a crash in a go kart in Colombia in December 2015. They eventually also banned Salamence from the 2016 Rolex 24. *Volcarona makes it's sixth consecutive appearance in a BATC finals after Froslass, Aurorus and Scyther finished last in the first 2015 Race of the Stars go karting race. *The return of the Swords of Justice for the first time since 2012 will happen, after Froslass was forced to retire in race one of the 2015 Race of the Stars. *If Simon Pagenaud qualifies, Volcarona will replace Pagenaud for a spot for being the season 7 winner. Since the show was cancelled due to near-death occasions, Pagenaud won the season. *After Turkey qualified for Euro 2016, Bulgaria will return to a Rolex 24 for the first time since 2008. *Had the Netherlands qualify for Euro 2016, Altaria would have returned to a Rolex 24 for the first time since 2013. *Because Germany avenged their loss to the Netherlands at Sonoma in the January 2 birthdays round, the wildcard entrant Greece will not participate. *BATC season 2 fans of Beedrill announced Will Power for the 2016 Rolex 24. This is unlikely sure for now. Category:2016 in Australia Category:2016 in sports Category:2016 in the United States Category:BATC Finals Category:Ben and Toad's Contest